The Prince and the Priestess
by bleeding heart in the fire
Summary: Revised. Genbu fic. Takiko caught in between three guys after her. Rimudo still a prince living in the palace. Shigi is a seishi. Chamuka close friends with Rimudo. This is so a different story from the original. Pairings? Read to find out.
1. Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho

A/n: I'm sorry people for the revision of this fic. Some parts of the plot are kept but the first few ones may be not. I'm really sorry if I got some or all of you confused. I just thought up of a better plot for this story, I hope you'll enjoy it much better than the first one. Thank you guys! Please R&R. I'm not very sure about the summary yet but I know the plot.

Disclaimer: I don't Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden or any of its characters.

"words"

'thoughts'

(comments by me)

Summary: This is a Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden fic. (This doesn't go like the original story of FY Genbu. This is a little bit different but I'll try to set the story still in the same time: Takiko's real era.) Years before Miaka's time, seventeen years old girl named Takiko Okuda came upon the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, the book of the four gods of the sky and earth. Pairing is TakikoXRimudo. I'll think about the TakikoXTomite pairing, I think someone is better to be paired with Tomite…

A/n: Anyway on with the story….

Chapter One: Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho

A soft gentle of breeze blew around the village of Morioka, Japan where a girl was walking by herself, with her naginata clutched firmly at her hand. She was just dismissed from school and she was walking home in her normal pace, not being in a hurry nor taking too much time. She didn't like school that much in Morioka and she didn't think she would like school even if she moved somewhere else.

As she neared her house, she heard a hurried pace of footsteps coming from the front porch of her house moving towards the gate.

"Ojousama! Ojousama!"

"Ah! 'baachan! Tadaima!..." Takiko greeted, forcing a smile to cross her face.

She didn't want her grandmother to be so disappointed with her. After all she knew it was only her grandmother who cared for her. Being a daughter to her parents, to them she was just a burden, but nevertheless they took her with them although she knew no reason why. Her parents never really listened to her or try to talk with her. She even saw both of them only about once in a few months since her father was an author who traveled different places and was always away from home while her mother was always away with other acquaintances and rarely chose to stay with her. Her grandmother, was a happy companion to her, but little did she know that her stay in Morioka with her grandmother is numbered.

"Come, your mother wants to talk to you. She's waiting at your room now. Hurry child!"

Takiko thanked her and the she hurried off to her room, her bag dangling at her wrist.

When she entered her room, she saw her mother, sitting at the side of the table, her back facing Takiko. Takiko walked slowly across the room and sat opposite her mother, waiting for her to speak up.

"Okasama…?"

"You will be moving to Tokyo first thing in the morning Takiko. I want you to be ready by then. A car will be picking you up to drop you off the station. And when you arrive, a man by the name of Oosugi will take you to your small house. Am I understood?" Her mother stated coldly.

Takiko's eyes widened. She wasn't sure she completely understood her mother.

"What do you mean mother? You're not moving with me? Why am I going to Tokyo? What for? Can't I stay here?" Takiko asked worriedly.

"You're going there to receive a better education. And I am not going with you there because I have a lot of things to be doing in here. Your grandmother is to stay with me and since you're old enough there's no problem about you living by yourself. We might see you at times, but I doubt we will have time for a girl like you. Now, I don't need any complaints and I just need you to do what you're told about this matter. Is that clear enough for you?" Takiko's mother questioned her.

"Yes mother I will."

She knew she could do nothing, but somehow she could feel that where she was going there's happiness for her although she knew not why. It seemed as if she was being drawn near to the place, as if it was calling to her.

That night she was haunted by a dream she could not explain what, or who or where it was. She saw a man, wearing strange clothes, and fights people with wind, then he saw her being rescued by him but from what, she did not know. And then, people began to haunt her, addressing her as the priestess of Genbu, until some soldiers killed her which drew her back to reality. She covered her mouth with her hand in time preventing herself from screaming. It felt so real to her and as id she had really been there. She tried to get back to sleep and tried not to think about things.

The next morning, she was up early packing her last stuff inside her bags. There wasn't really much for her to bring since she was told that she had been provided with things to use at Tokyo too.

When she arrived at the train station at Tokyo, a man approached her and told her to get inside a car that was waiting for them. They spoke little during the short ride to the small house.

"My name is Takao Oosugi. I'm a friend of your father's. Your name would be Takiko Okuda am I right? I saw your picture as a small girl back then, but you've grown."

Takiko only nodded in response.

"Your house would be that one over there, mine would be farther ahead." Takao Oosugi said pointing to a small Japanese style house.

They stopped in front and Takiko bid them goodbye.

"I'm going to be fine here Oosugi-san. Thank you for your help. Goodbye." Takiko said in her formal tone.

Takao smiled and waved at her before driving off.

Takiko went inside and skimmed the place. It was big enough for her, but she figured out it would be too small for more the two people. She dropped her bag at her room and started to look around. She found everything neatly fixed until she came by a small drawer at her bedside.

She found the drawer open and so she started to see what's inside it. It was full of papers but hidden under it was a red book, with the title of Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho in it. The meaning of those words curious her that she began to read it. However, she quickly found herself disappearing and a lot of light emitting from the book. She got so scared she immediately closed the book and hid it under her bed futons. It stopped her glowing and she didn't disappear for the time being.

A/n: Revised Chapter one is finished at last! My eyes are getting sleepy (I slept late last night…--o) I hope you'll all enjoy this story better than the previous one. I'll try to update as soon as I can, not to worry because summer vacation is here! Please review and tell me what you think about it. Thanks everyone!

Translations: (not exact but will do )

Naginata- the weapon Takiko used for school and for fighting. It's a wooden stick with a blade at the top end.

Morioka- an old name for the present day place in Japan called Shizuoka at Iwate Prefecture.

Okasama- very polite form of mother

Tokyo- (You know what Tokyo is! It still exists in present day!)

Ojousama- respectful form for "Miss"

'baachan- it's actually "obaachan" which means grandmother

Tadaima- "I'm home"/ "I've returned"

Futon- Japanese mattress or blankets

Lavender Wings-


	2. Takemori Reito

A/n: I'm back again. I try to make the updates faster to make up for the times I haven't been updating the old one. Please review people. The first chapter might be boring but please don't be discouraged in reading it. I'll make the following chapters interesting. Thank you for the people who reviewed my story. Anyway let's get on with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own fushigi yuugi

"words"

'thoughts'

(comments by me)

Chapter Two: Takemori Reito

Takiko walked slowly down the road to the direction of her new school, her small bag clinging to her wrist loosely. She wasn't that at all excited since she expects everyone will instantly hate her but she do felt a tinge of nervousness and anxiousness in her. As she rounded the corner, she sighted the school in a few minutes she will soon be going in. It was bigger than her former one and she noticed that it was also mixed up of boys and girl too unlike her old one, which only has girls.

(Ok, maybe her old one in the original story is not all girls but in the manga I saw all of them are girls so I assumed it was.)

She entered the gate slowly and stopped at the entrance to look at the long piece of parchment hanging at the door to find her room. Finally after a good few minutes, she saw her name listed and so she made her way walking through the long corridor passing countless rooms.

She entered the room and found a whole bunch of students formed into small and large groups, all chatting busily taking no notice of her existence. She was cut out of her sight seeing when she realized she was blocking the door entrance and saw that someone was already pushing her lightly to move.

She mumbled an apology and stepped aside. The guy stepped in and to her surprised, greeted her.

"Hey."

"Hi…" Takiko greeted nervously.

"You're new here, right? Come on, I'll show you where your place is."

She flashed him a smile as thanks and followed him. It was only then she noticed, that the class silenced and was now looking at the pair of them.

They stopped at the left window side in the middle of the room where the guy told her to sit down, and afterwards settled himself to a seat beside her.

"What's your name, new girl?" The guy asked.

"Takiko…Okuda Takiko…I'm from Morioka…" Takiko said.

"Name's Reito, Takemori Reito. I'm from Hokkaido, but I've been studying here for two years already." The guy said. (I don't know if Hokkaido already exits or if that was already the name of the Island back then at Takiko's time but just go with it ok:P)

Their conversation was interrupted when a bunch of students crowded around Reito.

"Hey Reito-kun, we've been looking over for you…"

"Is that the new girl in our class?..."

"I wish I could switch places with her so I get to sit beside you…"

"Did you talk to her already?"

"How come I didn't saw her coming?"

"She gives me an odd feeling and I think we shouldn't go too near towards her…"

The whole chat was stopped when their instructor went in.

"We have a new student in our class. Her name is Okuda Takiko, everyone I want all of you to make her feel welcome. Ok, now get your naginatas out and follow me outside. Now."

The students began to rush towards the doors carrying their naginatas with them. Takiko grabbed her own and was among the last to exit but was joined by Reito.

"Hey, I'm sorry about awhile ago. I know what they said was a little bit too rude."

"It's ok. I'm used to that even back then in my old school. I just wish people should not jump into conclusions like that though." Takiko said flashing a faint smile at him which made him blush.

He tried to look at the opposite direction so she wouldn't see him blushing. When he finally got over it, he turned to her.

"Come on, let's go." Reito said taking her hand and pulling her outside the doors towards where the whole class was gathering.

It was now Takiko's turn to blush. She had never met a guy like Reito, being so nice to her, even if she was more of a stranger to him.

Reito, however was feeling very drawn to her although he knew not why. The moment he saw her, he just felt as if she was the one he had been looking for, the one she searched everywhere for.

"Gather around everyone. Now as usual, choose your partner and start practicing. I will be back in fifteen minutes to test all of you. Good luck everyone." Their instructor said and left without saying any more words.

People went all around looking for partners as a whole lot of people hurried towards Reito's direction. Reito, however, turned to face Takiko.

"Takiko—"

"Ne! Reito-kun! Can we be partners today?" "Didn't you say you were going to be my partner this time Reito?" A bunch of people were saying all at once.

Takiko saw Reito trying to turn them down all so nicely, and to her surprise afterwards, he turned to face her and asked her to be his partner in front of everybody.

"Eh!" Takiko gasped.

"Come…" Reito said gently taking her hand and leading her towards the middle.

Takiko blushed slightly but managed to hide it from him. She still couldn't recover from the shock that the fact he chose her.

They took out their naginatas and they started to practice with everyone watching them.

'kkk!— she's good at this…I could lose to her if I wont take this seriously…' Reito thought to himself. He was getting fond of her so fast but he still won't admit it to himself.

'He's so cool…I never met someone so tough and yet so cool…I wish time would stop now…I know he'll start ignoring me sooner or later…' Takiko thought.

The point of the naginatas clashed for the twentieth time and both of them dared not move.

"You're so good at this." Takiko said.

He smirked. "So are you."

And without warning, he jumped high and landed behind Takiko. He thought he was about to win when he suddenly saw her positioning her naginata, the tip of it barely touching his side even with her back turned to him.

Both of them jumped surprisingly when their instructor returned and yelled. "Soko made!"

They lowered their weapons and whispers were heard from the crowd of students watching them.

Reito walked slowly towards her as she turned to face him. "I can't believe you tied with me. You're not like anyone I've met."

Takiko flashed him a smile and they walked together back to the crowd.

Dismissal came and Takiko went out early saying goodbye to everyone while Reito was being held back from going by a lot of people who were crowding around him.

"Reito, what's the hurry?"

"Can't you stay and chat with us?"

"Look guys, I'm sorry I really have to go. Please let me through." Reito said firmly after a lot of naggings to him.

The crowd parted and he immediately grabbed his bag and went off hoping to catch up on Takiko on the way home.

He smiled to himself when he finally saw her walking down the street. He was about to walk up to her when suddenly a fast bicycle passed her as she was crossing the bridge, hitting her hard, making her fall off the bridge down ten meters from land. Reito tried to catch her and prevent her from falling but he missed.

"TAKIKO—--------!"

"Kya-!" she gasped.

All of a sudden, she was blinded by a light and a quick trance of snow. And someone repeating the same thing: "Genbu no miko……Genbu no miko……Genbu no miko……Genbu no miko……"

A/n: sings and dances around the room another chapter is done! It took me days to finish it especially when people around here always chucks me out from using the pc! --o

This chapter would've been longer but I decided to cut it here! Lol! Thanks for the reviews! Please review people so I'd know what you think of the story and I'd know if people are reading it. Thanks everyone! Chapter three is almost finish, I'll post it in a few more days!

Translations: (not exact but will do)

Hokkaido- the north island of Japan

"Soko made!"- used for ending fight etc. meaning "Stop right there!"

Genbu no miko- priestess of genbu

The other translation such as naginata or Morioka can be found at chapt. 1. Look there, I won't repeat translations everytime I post a chapter since I wrote it already.

Lavender Wings-


	3. Genbu no miko

A/n: I'm back! And here's chapter three. I'm trying to update as soon as I can so here it is. Thanks for the reviews! I love you all! Anyway on with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any of it's characters but I do own Takemori Reito! smiles hahaha!

"words"

'thoughts'

(comments by me)

Chapter Three: Genbu no Miko

Reito dashed down the long narrow stairs and caught her in time but lost his balance, making him crash to the ground.

When the light disappeared, she felt warmness surrounding her, finding herself in the arms of someone. She slowly looked up to see who saved her.

"Reito!" She exclaimed. She quickly moved away and helped him up.

"You're hurt! I'm sorry—"

"Don't be, I'm fine…don't worry about it…" Reito said although his wounds were clearly visible to her through his ripped clothing.

(He wasn't wearing ripped clothing from the beginning; it just ripped when he crashed to the ground)

He stood up although not so straight because his left side was wounded. "Are you alright?"

Takiko blushed at the question. How could he ask her if she was ok while he on the other side was injured seriously?

"Yes……ummm…thank you for saving me…" Takiko said.

"You should take care of yourself. It's not like everyday you are in luck to get caught by someone when you fall." Reito said smirking.

Takiko smiled at him. She took his arm and pulled him gently towards her house.

"Where are we going?" Reito asked confusingly.

"Let me help you treat your wounds. It's the least I could do to thank you for saving me." Takiko replied.

Reito felt his face reddened at her reply. He didn't think she could be so kind to him. Sure he was used to girls who always sent him parcels and letters, but when he was with her, he felt so different. Just her presence felt like a wonderful gift to him.

They entered her house (room) and he sat down across her at the floor cushions.

She took his left arm and began to bandage it. "I'm really sorry for the accident today…" Takiko said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'm fine."

When she was finished bandaging his wounds, she slowly turned to face him.

"You were a real good one at using naginatas. I'm impressed." Reito said.

"Thanks…you too…" Takiko replied shyly.

"How come you're alone here? How about your parents or relatives?" Reito asked.

"Oh, them…I told you I came from Morioka…my father is a writer…my mother is a busy person…I don't see them both often…and they rarely talked to me…they sent me to study here…all by myself…so that's why I'm alone." Takiko said.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything…if you don't want to talk about them then it will be fine for me…" Reito said.

Takiko smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Don't worry about it, I know you didn't mean to. How about you? You haven't told me about your side." Takiko said.

"Almost the same goes for me…I live with my sort of uncle. He's a family friend of ours but he lives here. Since my parents are also busy back in Hokkaido, I will have no choice but live alone and study here with my uncle. His name is Takao Oosugi. He lives with his family near the bridge." Reito said.

"Oosugi-san!" Takiko exclaimed.

Reito was surprised at her reaction.

"You know him? You must be the girl he was talking about the other day then. He said your father was also his friend. He told me you're sent here to have a higher education. Nice!" Reito said.

"So you live with him?" Takiko asked.

"Yeah…Come, I'll invite you over for dinner. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." Reito said pulling her up with him.

"eh!—"

He pulled her outside as he swung his bag over his shoulder. Takiko trotted beside him until they reached the bridge. They entered a big Japanese style house where laughter can be heard from the outside.

As soon as Reito shut the door and walked in with Takiko, the family immediately came to greet him home.

"Reito ni-chan Okaeri!" an eight year old Suzuno Oosugi said.

"Okaeri nasai." Takao's wife said.

"Tadaima, obasan, Suzuno-chan." Reito said politely.

Takiko bowed politely at them. "Shitsurei shimasu."

After a few weeks

A knock came on Takiko's door and she hurriedly went to open it.

"Reito-kun! You're so early!" Takiko said.

"Is that bad?" Reito replied smirking as he went inside.

They sat down on the floor futons. Reito suddenly spotted a red book underneath her cushion.

"Takiko, what's that?" Reito asked.

"What is?" Takiko asked looking at the direction where he was looking at.

She saw the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho sticking out of the cushion and she immediately remembered what happened the first day.

"Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho…!" Takiko exclaimed in a terrified tone.

"What…?" Reito asked confusingly.

Takiko immediately grabbed the book and placed it in front of the two of them. She continued to stare at it but did not dare open it.

Reito reached a hand to her shoulder. "Are you alright? You suddenly turned pale…What's wrong? Tell me."

Takiko once more felt as if she had a glimpse of snow around her. Then without her full knowing, she subconsciously turned the book open.

Reito was on her side that instant knowing something was really going wrong with her.

"Takiko! Takiko can you hear me! What is going on! Answer me!" He said in a worried tone as he shook her.

However a light emitted form the book and she suddenly started disappearing. Reito was blinded by the bright light unable to see what was happening.

Takiko heard someone calling her, bidding her to come. Calling her not by her name, but as the Genbu no miko.

The last flash of light disappeared and Reito saw that Takiko was nowhere to be found. All that was left was her small bag and her woven anklet.

(I invented the anklet so don't go coming to me telling me that Takiko hasn't got one originally ok?)

"Takiko! Takiko!" Reito called.

He picked up the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho and started reading the book where it was left opened.

Takiko her Reito calling her name but she was no longer able to respond for she felt herself being pulled to another world.

She appeared at an ancient time where she figured different people were walking around busily. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she immediately found herself being surrounded by strange looking soldiers, who all were pointing their arrows at her. Someone emerged from the crowd, riding a horse, dressed so elegantly.

It was a guy, whom Takiko figured, looked like royalty. He went down his horse and approached her.

Takiko felt herself getting terrified and she tried to back away but the soldiers pushed her not to do so.

"Don't hurt her!" the guy commanded.

There was a chorus of "ha-!"s heard from the soldiers.

(That ha-! Is like hai without the hai used by some people. Hai means yes in Japanese if some people don't know…)

He offered his hand to her.

"Welcome to Hokkan……Genbu no Miko…"

A/n: Whew! That was long! I'm happy I've finished it. Well here you go. Please review. Thanks! I'll update soon, I guess. Anyway it's vacation.

Translations:

Ni-chan – it's actually oni-chan or oni-san which means older brother

Okaeri nasai – it's a reply to tadaima which means welcome back/ welcome home

Obasan – ok make no mistakes or misunderstandings. This is different from obaasan! Obasan means aunt and NOT grandmother.

Shitsurei shimasu – please excuse me

Hokkan – one of the countries inside the book of Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho

A/n: Review pls.

Lavender Wings


	4. The Prince of Hokkan

A/n: Hello people I'm back. Please review my fic. I hope to see reviews so I will know if I will continue it or not. Well, as promised here is another chapter. I'm trying hard to update real soon. Oh yeah, here I'll answer reviews. Thank you for the reviews, I so loved them all. I hope you'll all enjoy reading this fic. Anyway on with the story…

Pil-Z: My first reviewer thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it. Sorry for the long update delay. Sorry for the revision, but I figured you guys might probably like this one better. Sorry if I confused you, I hope thinks will get clear now.

Tomite's koi: hmmm…well, I think I will have a better partner for tomite…but I'll think about it too…

Genki Birdie: Hi! Thanks for your comments and the review. It helped a lot. Thanks for liking the story too. Although I'm sorry if I revised it, but I hope you'll still like it.

Tsui-Ling: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. I'm really updating this fic soon since it's already summer. Thanks for your review!

Lavender Stone: Hey girl! Thanks for your reviews! I love them all! I like your story too! Reito is my own character Oh yeah, Rimudo is already in the picture. Don't worry he will still be the same kakkoi Rimudo we know! Kyaa!

Sapphire-Lights: Hello Sapphire-Lights! Thanks for the review, I'm happy you liked the story. Well I hope to see you soon. I sent a review to your story too!

Sardonyx-Stone: Hello again, I know you're the same person up there and again thank you for your review. As for the pairings it might be TakikoXReito or TakikoXRimudo. Read and you'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters but I do own Takemori Reito.

"words"

'thoughts'

(comments by me)

Chapter Four: The Prince of Hokkan

"Eh!" Takiko gasped wide eyed.

The guy just took her hand and led her towards his own horse. Takiko allowed herself to be pulled although she was a little bit resistant. The guy wrapped an arm around her waist and then, jumped onto his horse with her on the front sitting sidesaddle while he, on the back, took the gold reins and rode off.

The soldiers also mounted their saddles and followed him but the guy commanded them not to.

"No, all of you should go to my father right now. Tell him I will be visiting a friend, but make no mistake on telling him I caught the miko. I will be the one to do that. As for me, I will be going somewhere first and then I will go back. No one should follow me." The guy commanded.

They all complied, half kneeling and bowing and then afterwards, all of them rode off back to the palace.

The guy immediately turned to the opposite direction, heading back deeper inside the town.

"I have watched out for you…Genbu no miko…" the guy said.

Takiko looked at him with confusion etched across her face.

"Genbu…? Miko? Who and what is that? I don't even know what you are talking about…How could you accuse me like that?" Takiko asked.

The guy looked far towards the hills. "You really are the miko…just by your knowing shows you are…," the guy said. "The miko is a priestess who defends the country in times of trouble…the priestess comes from a different world…just like you…you are the priestess of genbu…the priestess of this country…Hokkan…" the guy said.

"…how come…why me? I am only an ordinary school girl…why should it be me…? What am I to do? Where is this place? Who are you? Where's Tokyo? …I want to go back…I feel really lost and confused…" Takiko asked worriedly.

She immediately thought of her life back in Tokyo. Where she had found life in a much better situation. Where she had friends. Where she felt important. Where someone felt like a real parent to her. Where she met and started to like Reito.

"Tokyo…? Where is that?" the guy asked.

"EH! Koko nihon janai no!" Takiko asked in a horrified tone.

"You're in Hokkan…my country…there is no place called Japan in here or in any other countries." The guy replied.

Their conversation was cut of when the guy suddenly stopped the horse abruptly. Takiko nearly slipped off but was pulled back firmly by the guy. The guy pulled her close to him as a meaningful smirk crossed his face.

Someone approached them and Takiko felt the guy once more held her as he jumped down from his horse.

"Rimudo-sama! We are so honored for you to have come." A middle-aged woman said curtsying.

"Thank you Boraate-san, however, I will just be staying for only a short moment. I just wish to give this to Chamuka." The guy said handing out a rolled parchment.

The middle-aged woman accepted it with great caution. Another guy steeped out of the cottage.

"O! Rimudo. It all begins now isn't it?" the guy said with a meaningful look.

Rimudo gave him a slight nod and returned him a meaningful glare.

"I know…Take care yourself Chamuka. We should get going now. Tell no one." Rimudo said.

Rimudo took Takiko by the waist and jumped onto his horse with Takiko again side saddled in front of him.

They rode off about near sundown towards the direction of the palace.

"What's your name?" Rimudo asked reaching up an arm to lift her chin making her look up at him.

"Takiko…Okuda Takiko…" Takiko replied.

Rimudo looked far ahead as he spoke once more.

"Kaeritai?" he asked.

Takiko nodded.

He stopped at the place where he first saw her and took her. He placed her down and spoke.

"Go Takiko, your life is in danger here. Go back to your own world. If you do, both of us will be saved." Rimudo said.

The sounds of soldiers marching were heard around them.

"Hurry! Come on! Before it's too late!"

"Eh! Ch-chotto matte…! I don't know what am I to do! How am I supposed to go back? I don't know…If you do please help me, if not….what now…?" Takiko gasped frantically, looking around as she felt the marching of soldiers neared them.

"..kk…! sho ga ne—na…!" Rimudo said pulling her up again. He immediately took the horse's reins and rode off before they were caught.

He stopped meters away before entering the Forbidden City. (Ok people, I don't know if the forbidden city already existed back then in ancient china or in Yuu Watase's anime Fushigi Yuugi but just go with it. Thanks! )

He removed his cloak and placed it on her.

"People might recognize you. Wear this for now. Put on the hood too. It'll keep both of us out of trouble." Rimudo said.

Takiko nodded and put on the hood and cloak. Once again they rode off towards the gates.

Takiko kept her head bowed down while Rimudo talked at the guards.

"Rimudo-sama, welcome back." The guards said making way for him.

"Did my father sent for me or asked where I may be?" Rimudo asked.

"Yes Rimudo-sama, he said he wants you to meet him at the throne room by nightfall. But other than that, no your highness." One of them answered.

Rimudo bowed slightly and rode off hurriedly towards the palace before the last rays of the setting sun disappeared.

He leaned forward and whispered to her. "It's ok now, you may look up, but don't remove the hood or cloak. We might never know who's watching us right now. I'm sure my father is up to something. I have a very bad feeling about it…"

"Yes…Rimudo…sama…" Takiko answered.

They arrived the stable and they both got off the horse and left it on the stable without the guards notice.

"Just call me Rimudo………you're the only one who can call me that…" Rimudo said looking away and pulling her towards the back side of the palace.

"eh…?"

He pulled her towards a backdoor covered by two bushes. They crept inside and was about to enter a room when suddenly they were held back by four guards, two for each of them.

A/n: Another Chappie is finished! Oh yeah, please review and also tell me if my chapters are short, cause if they are, I could make them longer. Right now, I'm just keeping them all standard up to four-five pages so if that's not enough then please tell me. Please Review.

Translations: (not exact but will do)

"Koko nihon janai no!..." – "This place is not Japan!"

…-sama – this hmmm…suffix is just used to address people in a very polite manner. Often used for royals, and so on…

"Kaeritai?" – means "Do you want to go home?"

Chotto matte – means wait a minute or wait for a while or wait a sec. etc…

"kk…!" – is just a Japanese expression or something…no exact meaning or whatsoever ok? You'll hear it when you watch animes

"sho ga ne— na" – it's actually "sho ga nai na" meaning "there's nothing we/I can do." Or "No way out"……kinda like that…ok?

A/n: Please Review. I promise to be back soon. Chapter five is already soon to be done. Thank you all.

Lavender Wings


	5. The prophecy

A/n: Hello People I'm back again! Here is chapter 5 for all of you! I love your reviews thanks you so much! You guys are my inspiration for writing this fic. I hope to get more reviews and know what you think about it. Here, I'll answer the reviews…

Priestess of the North: Thank you! I'm glad you loved it! This story used to be almost same as The Fushigi Yuugi genbu original one, but I thought of a better one, and I thought maybe readers would like this better than the previous one. Here's chapter 5 I hope you'll enjoy reading. This chapter has bits of fluff in it.

Cherry blossom318: Lol! Well, as far as I know, I think cliffhangers make the story more interesting to read! I was even dubbed by my friends as a cliffhanger author! Haha! I like the TakikoXRimudo pairing too! I agree Rimudo is hot! Thanks for liking my story! Here's the new update, have fun!

Lavender Stone: Wow! You are my most loyal reviewer! I love ya girl! As for the pairings, I like to keep it open: either TakikoXRimudo or TakikoXReito. If I tell everyone now, it wouldn't be more of suspense now would it? But I won't keep the suspense too long so not to worry. As I have said, I will make updates sooner, ok? See ya!

A/n: For the Tomite fans, don't get so sad! Tomite will have a happy ending too! I promise that! But I just prefer him to be partnered with a different girl, that's all. And also, here Rimudo acts same but his background world is different which made him look a bit OOC, but then, I will still keep his same old self, so not to worry! Anyway, on with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters but I do own Takemori Reito

"words"

'thoughts'

(comments by me)

Chapter Five: The prophecy

Rimudo broke free from their grasp and pulled Takiko to him.

"Your highness! We beg your pardon! We thought it was a thief, please forgive us." The guards begged bowing and half-kneeling when they saw him.

"…aa…fine, go your way…but tell no one you saw the priestess." Rimudo said.

"Thank you Rimudo-sama, we all swear we will tell no one." They all chorused and headed their way bowing constantly at them.

Rimudo entered the room followed by Takiko. The room was dark and only two small candles were lit on both sides of the door.

"Stay close to me, and don't speak yet for I feel the aura of someone spying around us." Rimudo whispered to her.

The room has another door in it, which leads to a dimly lit corridor. Takiko walked closely behind him, shivering slightly. Rimudo noticing this, thought she was getting cold although he admits that it was actually quite warm in there, but nevertheless he turned to her.

He was caught off guard when a cloak hooded figure was actually threatening to kill Takiko by the knife in front of her neck, ready to slash her. He saw Takiko, shaking of fear and terror, not knowing what to do.

"Let her go! Let her go or I'll swear first thing in the morning I'll have you fired! Or even worse, kill you myself!" Rimudo threatened.

"Rimudo-sama sumimasen, the emperor has ordered the priestess to be brought before him, he has been told that the priestess was with you. I am here to take her to the emperor. Forgive me Rimudo-sama." The cloak-hooded figure replied.

"Ch—! Chotto! Nanisunno yo! Hanashite! Hanashite yo!" Takiko screamed as she tried to struggle free.

They struggled against each other, until the cloak-hooded figure accidentally cuts Takiko at her right shoulder.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaa——!" Takiko screamed in pain.

Both Rimudo and the cloak-hooded figure were stunned.

Takiko clutched her right shoulder with her left hand, trying to ease the pain, although the blood didn't stop from spurting out continuously. She hissed in pain as she bumped sideways to the wall, unable to support herself. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, although she was trying to prevent them from falling.

Rimudo reached out to take her but the cloak-hooded figure was faster, taking her in his arms and rushing off before Rimudo caught up.

"Oi! Mattero! Kisama!" Rimudo shouted.

Someone grabbed Rimudo from the back, pulling him. Rimudo turned around and saw a man years older than him. (ok, for me, I think Soruen looks more of an older brother to Rimudo so I don't think he was too old. But if you do, well…just go with it.)

"Soruen!" Rimudo said.

"Saa, Rimudo-sama. I know a shortcut from here to get to the throne room. The priestess must already be there. Let us hurry." Soruen said.

They rushed towards the fourth door to the left, entering it.

"Who told my father about the priestess whereabouts!" Rimudo asked enraged.

"It was one of the priestesses of the palace Rimudo-sama. She sensed her. She was hesitant in telling the emperor but was threatened to be killed together with all of the priestesses of the palace if she did not reveal the knowledge." Soruen explained.

"hmm…seems like father has his way for everything…sho ga ne—……" Rimudo said.

He stopped running and started to walk upon arriving at the throne room. Every nobles and of royalties were present with the emperor and empress, sitting in front of everyone. Takiko was standing in the middle, before all of them, alone, still clutching her right shoulder.

"Takiko!" Rimudo exclaimed.

"Ah! Rimudo." The emperor greeted.

Rimudo walked and stopped beside Takiko, half-kneeling and bowing before his father.

"chichiue…" Rimudo said. He stood up after that, wrapping an arm around Takiko protectively.

"Leave us." The emperor ordered.

All the people, including Soruen, left the four of them (emperor, empress, rimudo, & takiko). Bowing/Curtsying as they left. Silence followed, until the emperor once more decided to speak up.

"She will be executed immediately Rimudo, I shall see to that as a no failure." The emperor stated.

"Why should you do so father?" Rimudo asked in a calm voice.

"I have told you a lot of times already Rimudo, the mikos are said to be supposed to be killed immediately since they bring danger to the country." His father lied.

Rimudo stared at his father. "I don't believe you father. I have read the prophecy and the scrolls. The mikos are the ones who saves our country, they are not a danger but of help to us. Why do you want to kill them?" Rimudo asked.

"Enough! I have had enough! Whether you agree to it or not, the miko dies in the morning! You could not stop it!" the emperor announced loudly, meaning to express it as end of the conversation.

Rimudo looked at his father with mixed emotions flashing in his eyes before bowing. He glanced once at his mother and then, he took Takiko, carrying her bridal style, out of the throne room.

Takiko was blushing madly at his action, but she didn't hesitate since she really felt she could collapse anytime now, especially since she lost quite a lot of blood from the cut she received just earlier ago. (haha! Not that she like him or something, but it was just she wasn't used to that. )

Rimudo pulled her inside a room, an awesomely large one, it was even much more bigger than Takiko's house in Tokyo. He placed her down on a futon.

"Wait here." Rimudo said.

Takiko sat up. "…u-un…"

Rimudo then went off. Takiko decided to lie down for awhile while waiting for him, since she really felt dizzy that time.

Rimudo was on his way back when he heard his name was called. He turned around and saw his mother.

"'kasama…" Rimudo said.

"I will walk with you back. I have some things I need to talk to you about." His mother said.

They entered the room where Rimudo has left Takiko about a quarter ago. A smirk formed on his lips when he saw her, cuddled into a ball, fast asleep. (He actually found her looking cute on that position haha! smirks and laughs)

He knelt down beside her, with his mother, as he began to clean her cut while talking with his mother.

"…I know…you are frustrated Rimudo…I know you do not understand why your father has been acting like that towards you…" his mother said.

Rimudo looked away. "He always gives me a cold shoulder when it comes to those kind of talks. And I don't get it why! I really have a feeling he is hiding something from me." Rimudo replied.

His mother smiled faintly at him, which made him look at her.

"What mother? Why are you smiling? I am serious…do I look not?" Rimudo asked.

"No, I know you are. And I want to ask you if you really want to know the whole truth, or you are not ready for it." His mother replied.

"What do you mean mother?" Rimudo asked.

"Just answer my question first Rimudo. Just tell me if you are or are not." His mother said.

"I want to know." Rimudo said.

His mother eyed him for awhile before speaking up.

"The night you were born…a prophecy was told to your father…that when the priestess of Genbu opens the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho…his own son…will kill him…he had been very watchful since that day…even up till now…he has made sure your power was concealed inside you and was never wakened…and while doing that…he has promised himself to kill the priestess as soon as she arrives…in order to prevent his death…" his mother explained.

Rimudo just stared at his mother, unable to say anything. He could not believe such prophecy, such things existed.

"I hope you understand that." Hi mother said and stood up.

"Wait…"

His mother turned around and looked at him, although he didn't look back but was speaking up in a low voice.

"…there is a way," Rimudo said. "…we could stop her…tell her not to serve the empire as priestess…and she can just live here like a normal life until she finds a way to get back to her own world…but just…don't kill her…"

His mother knelt down beside him and whispered. "…I am sorry son…I could not stop your father…he will kill us both if I do…he will do everything…just to save his life…you know him…!"

"Yes, I know him…but I won't let him have her killed just because of her being priestess…it wasn't her fault…" '…and besides…I feel something in her…that makes her…a special person to me…'

"…I am sorry son…it would be up to you…" his mother said and left before he could stop her once more.

Rimudo finished bandaging her shoulder and was watching her closely when she suddenly woke up. She was so startled when she realized she fell asleep that she sat up so immediately, also startling Rimudo.

"…nanda…yume…ka…" Takiko whispered herself.

"…you fell asleep…you're tired…go back to sleep then…" Rimudo said.

"…I…could not…I must…escape…people…they will…kill me…I can't stay…" Takiko said with a worried tone in her voice.

Rimudo could see the scared-ness in her eyes and so he tried to calm her.

"Don't worry about them. I won't let it happen…and someway…I will help you…rest for now…you need it." Rimudo said pushing her back to lie down. He watched her doze off to sleep while he sat beside the bed watching her, making sure no one was there to take her away from him again.

He knew the first thing he must do was to prevent his father from killing her. But then, he knew she could not stay…and somehow there will come a time when she finally needs to return to her own world. He just wished…when that time comes…she would choose not to.

The next morning…

The sun was already up when Rimudo woke up that day. He immediately remembered the events that occurred last night, and he looked at the bed where Takiko used to sleep that night. To his disbelief, he found that she was not there and the sheets where neatly folded and arranged. He immediately stood up and ran out of the room making his way towards the execution grounds at the back of the palace. (Is there such thing as that? Well…in this story there is…so just bear with it.)

When he reached the execution grounds he could hear the execution rituals being said already but he could not make his way to the front since people were already crowding on him and a lot more was watching the executing ceremony. (I also don't know if there are such things as execution rituals and ceremony but as I always said: go with it.)

He could see Takiko, above a small stage, with four soldiers holding two daggers each, all pointing at her. Her wrists and ankles were bound with ropes, so that she would have no ways of escape.

"TAKIKO!" Rimudo shouted at her.

Takiko spotted him and her eyes widened with mixture of shock and relief. (you'll see at the next chapter why she is relieved even though at a time like this and at her state. )

"Rimudo!" Takiko gasped.

One of the four soldiers immediately covered her mouth with a piece of cloth and threatened her by aiming the blade at her neck. Takiko moved back and did not dare move any inches more since the blade already almost touched her skin.

Rimudo saw his father sitting at a chair carried by ten soldiers, five at each side, watching and commanding the soldiers. He heard his father command the words he just feared to hear at the moment.

"The Execution begin!"

Rimudo hurried as fast as he could to get to Takiko, pushing away people from the path, but his father ordered his soldiers to bind him and protect him from getting anymore nearer her.

The four soldiers readied themselves, the daggers all aimed at Takiko, all of them ready to kill her.

A/n: Whew! This Chapter is quite long than the others. pats herself on the back Well, I'm glad I'm done! And here, is another one of those cliffhangers for you all! I hope to get reviews! If you have questions, ask me at a review and I'll reply at the next chapter I'm typing up next. I hope you all liked this chapter. I'll see you all in awhile! Please…review my story. I really want to know what you guys think, so let me know.

Translations: (not exact but will do)

Sumimasen- excuse me

"Ch-chotto! Nanisunno you! Hanashite! Hanashite yo!" – "w-wait! What are you doing! Let go! Let go!" (I translated that word per word so there you go. Much easier…I guess)

"Iya!"- (Actually Takiko screamed that, but yeah it has a meaning and it is Japanese) means no!

Mattero- it's like chotto matte but a different form and here, Rimudo used that because his angry hahahahahahaha!

Kisama- means you but in a different form. There are lots of "you" in Japanese, it all depends what or which form a person is using or who the person is talking to ;)

Sho ga ne— - is same as sho ga nai and sho ga nai na

Chichiue- father in a very polite form or manner. Is usually used for formality and for royals, nobles, etc.

'kasama- it's actually okasama which means mother. Often used in formality and royalty, etc.

"…nanda…yume…ka…" – "…(what)huh…it's just a dream…then…"

A/n: That's all, thank you everyone. Updates are coming soon. Please Review.

Lavender Wings


	6. Uruki

A/n: Hello people I'm back again and here is Chapter 6 for all of you! Btw, The prophecy is from the true story of Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden. I took it from there, but it will serve a different purpose of course!  Thank you for the reviews everyone. Here I'll answer them.

Cherry blossom318: Hi! I'm glad you loved the chapter! Don't worry, Takiko will be defensive, but just not at that time though. –smirks- I have a purpose for that. You'll see soon. Thanks for your review!

Priestess of the North: Cool! I'm glad you enjoyed it. It makes me happy! Yay! Lol, but to be honest, I like cliffhangers hahahahaha! Thanks for reviewing my story! Here's the update, I hope I'm not that delayed. (Both my sis and my parents use the pc a lot too so I gotta wake up early like now just to be able to get to use it and type away. It's ok! At least my efforts are not wasted. ;) –smiles-)

Mizu no musume: Chotto aneki! Sore dou iu imi! Well thanks for your review, and say what you want about the translations, the translations don't matter a lot to me so go ahead.

Lavender Stone: LoL! Thanks! I'm glad you loved the story and the chapter. I'm sorry for the long update but this is the soonest I can get since aneki is also typing her story. See ya 'round!

A/n: Looks like I left you all hanging at the cliff, I better not! Here you go, on with the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden or any of its characters. But I do own Takemori Reito. smiles yeah!

'thoughts'

"words"

(comments by me)

Chapter 6: Uruki

Rimudo tried to get away from them but he was slashed at his side, tearing his clothes and a big cut appearing on his skin followed by the non-stop spilling out of blood. (He was a royal so even though he was trained how to fight etc., he isn't used to being injured. Well, he'll get used to it…perhaps…later on…)

He fell on his knees his hand clutching his side.

Takiko saw this and could not take it anymore. Silver light outlined her, feeling power within her. The ropes were cut freeing her wrists and ankles, also the cloth that was tied to keep her from talking.

The soldiers were all shocked at her, and all four of them slowly began to back away.

"Stop it! Let him go!" Takiko shouted. The emperor however commanded back to the soldiers.

"Take him back to the palace and kill the girl immediately!"

Takiko saw the empress trying to make her way towards her son.

"Let him go! That is enough!" she shouted over the crowds.

The emperor however had her bound up too. "Take her back too. NOW!" the emperor shrieked. (haha, does emperors shriek! Tell me if they do or not. ;) LOL)

Rimudo tried to fight them once more, this time he was able to run towards Takiko. He was almost there when an arrow was shot, hitting him. Takiko was wide-eyed when she saw this. She could not believe his own father commanded the soldier himself to shoot his own son.

The silver light glowed around her immediately pushed the soldiers back from reaching her. She jumped down to his side, hugging him, protecting him from anyone who dared attack him anymore.

"Yamete----!" she screamed.

The crowd, including the soldiers, emperor and empress, even Rimudo, was blinded by the light.

'…kono hikari…atashi…?'

When the light disappeared, Takiko stared at her hands.

'…saki…ano hikari…watashi no chikara…na no…?'

"Ta…ki…ko…kochi ni…" Rimudo said, pulling her to hide behind him.

Rimudo looked up, and saw Soruen running to his side. He glanced at his father, seeing that he was indeed so furious and angered.

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" his father ordered.

"NO! STOP!" the empress pleaded.

"KILL HER! KILL HER TOO!" the emperor commanded louder.

The soldiers who were surrounding his mother, at once, killed her, leaving her to die on the ground.

Rimudo was stunned so deeply. He could not believe his father would really have them killed just for his life alone to be saved. He stood up, his eyes narrowed dangerously, as he took a step near his mother.

"Rimudo-sama!" Soruen called.

"Soruen! Takiko no soba ni!" Rimudo commanded.

Soruen pulled Takiko close to him, guarding her from anymore soldiers that dared go near her.

No one has ever seen him like this. Not even Soruen or his own mother.

Wind was furiously roaring around the place, all of them meeting at one direction: Rimudo. People were even more shocked when he suddenly turned into a woman, although his clothes, eyes, etc. were the same…he was a woman.

She knelt down beside her mother as she spoke (his voice changed too! ;)) (he's now a she that's why…)

"'kasama…"

Her mother's eyes slowly opened as her hand touched Rimudo's face gently.

"…hajimete miseru…genbu no seishi…Uruki…" she whispered, smiling faintly at him.

With that, her eyes once more closed and her hand fell.

Tears were falling from his eyes but his eyes showed different emotions in it.

She stood up and looked at his father. (he's now a she that's why…)

"Oyaji…kono ore wa…'kasama no tameni…oyaji no koto wo…yurusanu!"

Her hand was stretched out, facing his father's direction. Gusts of wind shot towards different directions, killing most of the soldiers, a whole lot of the crowd, and…her father.

When the wind finally died out, it was a massacre. Countless people were lying dead on the ground, blood all spilled out, dying the floors red. Some soldiers who were left were cowering on the corner, some hiding under the stage, and others, hiding behind corpses, all were afraid. (There were about a hundred or so, left, hundred from thousand --o) The other people were fleeing to different directions.

Uruki glanced sideways at the soldiers alive who were near to where his mother lay. Once more, she raised her hand and a gust of wind started to form from her palm when she suddenly felt someone hug him from behind.

"Rimudo…yamete…!" Takiko screamed in a whisper. (Her tone was more of a scream but she was whispering to him ok?)

"Ta…Takiko…"

"…too many have died today…I know I do not have the right to say this…but it is enough…don't let your anger fully overpower you…I know you are not like that…please…Rimudo…!"

Rimudo remembered suddenly his mother, pleading to his father to stop.

(A/n: This is important so please read it. I will use Rimudo's name when he is in his Rimudo form and Uruki when he is in his seishi form. In other words, I will use Rimudo for male form and Uruki in female form ok?)

Slowly, the gust of wind disappeared, and she slowly changed back to his own self.

He turned to face her.

"Arigato na…Takiko…" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

It was the burial day of the empress and Rimudo stood with Takiko at the side, while the ceremony was being held.

"…he lived for himself…and still lives for himself…while my mother died trying to save me…" Rimudo said quietly.

"…somehow…I envy you though…" Takiko said.

Rimudo looked at her confusingly.

"what…?"

"…you had your mother…and even though she died…she had cared and loved you…my parents don't…even right now…I know they don't even care or they are not even worried…when they will know that I am nowhere to be found…that's them…and I am just a burden to them…so it probably would be a joy to them…if I am gone…" Takiko explained.

Rimudo didn't reply. Instead, he just stared blankly at the fire where his parents were being cremated.

"It's ok…I got over it just some few weeks ago…when I met………Reito…"

Rimudo noticed her suddenly glowing and his eyes widened when he saw her slowly disappearing.

A/n: -laughs- I'm leaving you all in another cliffhanger! Hohohohohoho! weird laugh. You will see there that I only said the burial of the empress, so where's the emperor? Look at what Rimudo said about his father. That'll give you a hint. –winks- I'm sorry if I had put too many Japanese conversation lines it. I just figured some lines sounds better when said in Japanese. Don't worry here are translations.  Please review and tell me what you think.

Translations: (not exact but will do)

Yamete- stop

Kono- this

Hikari- light

Atashi/watashi- I or me

'…saki…ano hikari…watashi no chikara…na no…?' – '…at that time…that light…was that…my own power…?'

"Ta…ki…ko…kochi ni…" – "Ta…ki…ko…come here…" or "Ta…ki…ko…in here…"

"Soruen! Takiko no soba ni!" – "Soruen! Stay beside Takiko!"

"…hajimete miseru…genbu no seishi…Uruki…" – "…first time…I saw…genbu star warrior…Uruki…"

"Oyaji…kono ore wa…'kasama no tameni…oyaji no koto wo…yurusanu!" – "Father…this me(Rimudo/Uruki)…for mother…my father…I won't forgive!" (I translated it exactly as how it is in Japanese but it really means like this: "Because of what you did to my mother, I won't forgive you."

Oyaji - a rather impolite calling of father. (That makes the hint that Rimudo is angry. He used to call him Chichiue but now he calls him Oyaji.)

Arigato- thank you

A/n: Updates are coming soon. I already started Chapter 7. Please Review.

Lavender Wings


	7. arrow sent message

A/n: Hi all! Here is Chapter 7 for all of you. Thank you for the reviews! Here are the answers for them.

cherryblossom318: Woah! You really have lots of questions! But hey, it's ok, I'll answer them all for you…fufufu :) you know what? I know I wrote there that Rimudo killed his father, well guess what! Here's the real thing that happened: His father escaped when Rimudo thought he already had killed him. Did you see, I wrote there also, that Rimudo says that his father lived for himself and **still lives** for himself? –smiles- They did not find the emperor's body…only the soldiers beside him that were killed were left. Ok second question…Rimudo is not arrested because no one has a much higher place than he is. He is the heir, the prince, and an only son and child. Since, his father had run away to escape… (His father is such a coward! Hahaha! He ran away because he knew his son could kill him anytime now that Rimudo's seishi powers are awakened.) …and his mother is now dead. Even though he killed people, the people or soldiers had no such power to overthrow him or anything. That reason also applies why he is at the funeral. Ok for your last question, he is not crowned yet because until his father's body is not found, he will still remain in his title as a prince although he will already be the one to rule the whole empire. (I don't know if it really works like that in Fushigi Yuugi but in my story it works like that, so just get on with it.) Oh, yeah, you can ask me questions and I will answer them but I won't answer questions about the future happenings and the plot of the story since it won't be such an excitement if I will do…ne? Thanks for your review by the way, I'm really glad you liked it.

Lavender-Stone: Hey! I'm sorry about my review that other time…I know it really sounds weird when you read it but I was just confused that time so I accidentally put my name instead of yours. Anyway, it's so zannen because it isn't over yet! (you'll see in this chapter –smirks-) Here is my update now, but hey, don't forget to update too! I'm waiting…Thanks for the review!

Priestess of the North: Hmmm…so you like the ending of that chapter eh:) As for me, I always try to end chapters in cliffhangers, so there's more coming up:) Thanks for reviewing!

A/n: Phew! That was long…-falls to the ground and faints- well anyway I just want to ask everyone for a majority vote about the two seishis: Iname and Urumiya. Some says Iname is a girl and others say Iname is a boy. Same goes with Urumiya. It just gets me so confused so if you know, then just tell me what you think ok? Thanks…anyway on with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden or any of its characters but I do own Takemori Reito.

"words"

'thoughts'

(comments by me)

Chapter 7: arrow sent message

Takiko meanwhile, didn't know what was going on, but was startled when Rimudo suddenly took her arm.

"TAKIKO!"

The light that surrounded her slowly disappeared and she blinked.

"eh…?"

She looked up at Rimudo and found him staring back at her.

"What did you…?"

"eh?" Takiko asked in a confused tone.

"A moment ago…you nearly disappeared…" Rimudo said.

Takiko was stunned. She was speechless and the silence was only broken when Rimudo suddenly pushed her away.

"Takiko! Abunai!"

"gyahh!" Takiko gasped when she lost her balance.

She saw Rimudo shout in pain and saw the arrow the pierce him from the back going through him. Blood slowly stained his clothes and he fell to the ground, coughing out blood. Takiko was beside him trying to help him when Soruen came, just a few seconds after. The soldiers crowded around the three of them for their protection while the other soldiers rushed off to find the sender of the arrow that hurt their prince.

"…So…ruen…"

Rimudo's eyes closed and he lost his conciousness.

"Rimudo Shikari shite!" Takiko whispered in a cry.

"Rimudo-sama!"

Soruen removed the arrow from Rimudo's back and while he did, he noticed a thin scroll wrapped around it.

"Soruen-san, sore kashite ii?" Takiko said pointing at the arrow.

Soruen gave her the arrow and took the unconscious Rimudo.

"You all guard the gates and the walls of the palace. Make sure no one is to enter the palace without our knowing!" Soruen said to the guards that were surrounding them.

"Ha—!" the soldiers chorused in reply.

"Sa, miko-sama, ikimashou." Soruen said.

They hurried off in a fast pace towards the hidden entrances of the palace in order to avoid anymore troubles or dangers that might be lurking around the palace.

* * *

Rimudo awoke in the afternoon and found Takiko sitting beside him, examining a strange looking arrow. It was only then he realized that was the one that pierced him earlier that day. 

"Takiko."

Takiko startlingly looked at him.

"Ah, Rimudo okiteta no?" Takiko said.

"…aa…" Rimudo answered staring at the ceiling.

Rimudo noticed her fumbling about the arrow. He sat up but his wound prevented him from being able to do so.

"kk…!"

"Rimudo don't! Your wound has not yet healed. You should just lay back and rest." Takiko said pushing him back gently to lay down.

"…It was father's doing…" Rimudo murmured.

Takiko looked at him in a puzzled expression. "…what?"

"…I knew it…It was my father who tried to kill me today…I know it…" Rimudo said.

"…how did you—"

"I don't know. I just know it. And I have some evidence somehow." Rimudo replied.

He noticed that it confused Takiko more. He gave her a faint smile and held out his hand.

"Give me the arrow." He said.

Takiko handed him the arrow and he examined it with such thoroughness, even the small parts of the arrow. He unrolled the scroll that was wrapped around the arrow and began to read it. (The writing was in ancient Chinese so it was only Rimudo who could read it and not Takiko)

The letter goes like this:

This is the biggest mistake you've ever made, my son. You chose her over your father and you'd rather have your mother die than her. The awakening of your powers as you have known is a danger to all and since the priestess of Genbu has now arrived, there is no turning back for you and no turning back for me. I pledge to kill you with all my might even if it takes for the rest of my life to do so! You are lucky if you didn't die today with this arrow. But someday I will make sure you do!

Rimudo rolled the parchment back into a scroll once more after he finished reading. For a moment, neither of them spoke.

He just stared at the ceiling his mind full of thoughts while Takiko feels the surroundings around them as if she feels that danger is near by.

After a moment, when Takiko could no longer bear the unbearable silence that surrounds them, she decided to break it.

"…I know somehow what the letter says…even if I cannot read it…and I know you are worried by it…tell me…I want to help…I want to repay you for the help you have been giving me…" Takiko said.

"…hmm…naruhodo…genbu no miko…da na…" Rimudo said.

Takiko just waited for him to say anything more than that.

"…I could not let you go…It is not safe for you. You might get killed or caught by my father or anyone else. It will be too dangerous. Just stay here…" Rimudo said.

"Demo…!"

"Takiko."

Takiko sighed and nodded in compliance.

"…I should talk to Chamuka…he should know…" Rimudo said.

Takiko left him afterwhile, saying she has to talk to Soruen about something. She hurriedly took a flight of stairs to a room where Soruen was waiting for her.

He let her in, and they sat down.

"Ano…Soruen-san…please tell me more about the Genbu, its miko and seishi. I feel the need to know about them." Takiko said.

"…miko-san…as you know…you are the miko…of Genbu…and your duty is to gather all seven seishi of Genbu and be able to summon Genbu, the god of this country, Hokkan. The seishis are the ones born who are destined to protect their miko. According to what it says in the legend, the Genbu seishis are named Uruki, Iname, Hikitsu, Namame, Hatsui, Urumiya, and Tomite. We have known now, that Rimudo-sama is one of the seishis of Genbu. That is the symbol for Genbu," Soruen said pointing at the small wall carpet where a green turtle was embroidered. "…miko-sama I ask you to please summon genbu for Hokkan's sake." Soruen said.

Takiko stared at Soruen for awhile not knowing what to say.

"uh…umm…I really think I should think through it first Soruen-san…I know it is not easy…but please understand…" Takiko said.

Soruen bowed to her and then he bid her goodbye as he exited the room.

"I hope you would consider it miko-sama. Excuse me for the mean time."

* * *

That night in Takiko's room… 

Yeah, Takiko was given her own room by rimudo ;)

Takiko grabbed her midnight blue hooded cloak and then quietly went out of her room. She entered Rimudo's room without any fain traces of noise except for the swishing sound of her clothes.

She could see him asleep, with the dim light that shone through the window. She gazed for a moment at him as she spoke in a very faint whisper.

"…I am the priestess of genbu…and so it is my responsibility and duty…and so I must go…gomen ne…Rimudo…hontou ni…gomen…"

With that, she turned around to walk back towards the door but a hand held her wrist with a firm grip from behind.

A/n: Yeah! Chapter 7 is finished! I don't know if this is some kind of cliffie, but I just thought it would be better to cut the chapter here. Thank you for the reviews and I will try to see when I will have the time to type Chapter 8 up. It's all in my head, and I only need to type them all away. :) Please review and review and review and review and review, I really need it. I am planning to start a lot more other stories, some is still in fushigi yuugi but others are other kinds of anime. Anyway…to be continued…

Translations:

Abunai- look out

Shikari shite- "hang on" or "hold on"

"Soruen-san, sore kashite ii?" – "Soruen, I wonder if I could borrow that?"

Ikimashou- let's go

Okiteta- wake up/ woke up

Genbu- one of the four gods of Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho

Naruhodo- of course

Demo- but

Hontou- really

Gomen- sorry

A/n: Update's are coming as soon as possible, but I think I won't be able to type anything up for the weekend since I'm busy on weekends. Please Review, all you have to do is press the button there and type away. Hope you all liked the chapter.

V

V

V

V

V

V

Lavender Wings


	8. Caught

A/n: Hey people I'm back. I'm sorry if it took me too long to update…but well, I was writing another fic for Naruto so it took my time. Well, thank you for your reviews I loved them all.

Lavender Stone: Thank you for your greeting. But don't die. Here, I'm already updating so don't die! You told me we'd die together so you can't die now! Besides you have a story to finish so you can't die yet! Thanks for reviewing!

Cherry blossom318: No problem. It's doesn't take to long anyway so it's ok. Well, thanks for your review and here's the next chapter.

A/n: fufufu…romance starts…anyway I won't spoil it by saying it now so just read it! On with the story…

Chapter 8: Caught

"kyaah—!" Takiko gasped. She held her breath as she slowly turned back to look at him, her face full of fear and shock.

"Rimudo…!"

Rimudo was staring at her that she was sure it meant something so seriously. She stared back at him but in a different way that showed him she feared something.

He was starting to sit up but he never did release his grip from her wrist. Takiko tried to wriggle her wrist away from Rimudo's grip but of no use.

"Takiko."

With that one addressing to her, she felt that she was going to weep so she turned away. She was trembling of fear that even Rimudo noticed it.

"Why are you trembling?"

"Please, let go…" Takiko pleaded.

"…No…not if you're going to endanger yourself." Rimudo said.

"No, I'm not. Now please…let me go…!" Takiko said.

"I heard you…and you talked to me about having to have to go away to someplace…you even told me you've accepted yourself as the priestess of Genbu and you were just a minute ago, apologizing to me. Ok, so if you're not endangering yourself then where are you going?" Rimudo asked.

"I…I-I'm going to…look for someone…" Takiko replied shakily.

'I wish he would not ask anymore…just please…just please…I pray he won't ask me more—'

"Someone? Who is it? I will come with you to secure your safety—"

"Please don't! You'll get yourself endangered if you'd come with me. I have to go alone. Please understand—"

"Why am I going to be endangered? I am a prince of this country, people would not harm me. Unless it is your wish to go to Kutou, Konan, or Sairo, although surely you are not, are you?" Rimudo asked.

Takiko shook her head no.

"Please. Just let me go." Takiko shuddered.

"Just tell me where are you going and who are you looking for. And then, I will let you go." Rimudo said finally.

Takiko's brows knitted and for the first time since she was caught that night by him, she looked directly at his green-silverish eyes. (I don't know which because with some pics I saw him with green eyes but others I saw him with silver eyes. Well anyway just get on with it.)

"If I tell you…you really would let me go?" Takiko asked staring at him.

It took him awhile as he stared back at her before he answered her. "Yes."

Takiko looked outside the window before she spoke up once more.

"I am going to look for your father. I don't know where I'm going…but I am just going to look for him to arrange this matter between the three of us. I know I am the problem and so I know I am the one to fix it."

She saw at the corner of her eye that Rimudo's eyes narrowed in an unusual way and before she knew it, he was on his feet and pinned her against the wall. (Just to let you know, his wound healed a little bit quicker than usual because of his seishi powers…ne:))

She gasped and she found her gaze met Rimudo's eyes, and noticed that he looked quite disturbed.

"Ri…mudo…kurushi…hana…shite…onegai…hanashite…" Takiko said her tears streaming slowly down her pale face.

"Why do you want to find him? Is it because you want to repay me for my help? If that is so, I don't need it. All I need is for you to stay here and that is enough for me! Just do it Takiko…and everything will be ok…" Rimudo said staring her down.

"…I…I cannot…I cannot stay…I just can't live the fact that I caused all of these major happening to everyone just by my arrival in this world. People died! Your life is endangered! Your mother died! Your father is now trying to kill you! Can't you see that all of them happened because of me! So I cannot just stay here and relax around. I've got to turn things back to normal! I have to find a way to return your old relationship with your father back. I have to find a way to return to my own world. All of that I have to do. And for those reasons I could not stay…!" Takiko said.

"sore wa ii n da! …dakara koko ni iro…!" Rimudo replied wrapping his arms around her.

Takiko couldn't believe she heard him right.

"…eh?"

"You don't have to do it Takiko! No one is blaming you for that! I am not asking you to return back everything to the way they used to be. I just ask you to stay here and that alone is enough…don't you understand that?" Rimudo said hugging her tighter.

Takiko felt that she was no longer able to stop her tears from flowing down her face. She could not believe he could care for her so deeply like that even though she knew she really caused all the trouble in him. She slowly hugged him back and laid her head on his chest still crying bitterly and yet, feeling so relieved and safe in his arms.

Rimudo placed an arm on her head, smoothing her hair gently. "I'd walk you back to your room ok?"

Takiko nodded in reply but didn't utter a word.

He released her from the hug although this time, he was holding her had in a gentle way.

* * *

They reached Takiko's room and it was after a few minutes when he turned on his heels to go back to his own room when he shadow shadowed brightly on the wall when a bright light conjured up behind him.

* * *

Takiko's POV: 

Rimudo was about to step out of the room when I suddenly heard someone calling me. It was a familiar voice, the voice of the person I missed so much. The one I have been longing to hear for so long.

'Takiko! Takiko!'

'Takiko doko ni iru no! Oi Takiko!'

Then I felt as if there were sudden blurs of visions around me. I felt myself being surrounded by a bright light and I could not see the room or Rimudo anymore.

End Takiko's POV

* * *

Rimudo was blinded by the light although he desperately tried to reach for her. He almost caught her sleeve but missed when the light shone even brighter. 

One of the balcony glass doors was broken and shattered on the floor and it was only after that when the light subsided and he was able to see what has happened.

A/n: I'm sorry for everyone but I had to end it here. It's one o clock in the morning and I'm way over the curfew in using the pc. I'm really sorry the chapter is so short but I promise to update soon and the next chapter's gonna be long as a make-up. Well I want to tell everyone to pls review and I'm really sorry that I have to be end the chapter now. This is quite a cliffie and I have a lot of ideas how this story might turn out so I'll think about it seriously. For the mean time though, please review.

Translations: (not exact but will do)

Kutou – country of the Seiryuu god

Konan – country of the Suzaku god

Sairo – country of the Byakko god

"Ri…mudo…kurushi…hana…shite…onegai…hanashite…" – "Ri…mudo…it hurts…let…go…please…let go…"

"sore wa ii n da! …dakara koko ni iro…!" – "That's ok with me! …So just stay here…!"

'Takiko doko ni iru no! Oi Takiko!' – 'Takiko where are you! Oi Takiko!'

A/n: Please review. Thank you very much.

Lavender Wings


	9. Shigi

A/n: Hello people I am back with Chapter nine! Thank you for all your reviews I loved them all! I'm sorry for the late update I really can't find a time where I could hop on the computer since everyone using them a lot these days too. Here's is the long chapter for the make-up of the previous one, I hope all of you would like this too. Anyway here are my answers for the reviews…

Priestess of the North: It's ok, I'm really glad you like the story, it makes me happy when my readers are happy with it. Well…I'm sorry now for the late update, I have also been busy in the moment. I'm trying to book schedules to be able to use the pc so I can type up and post chapters. Thank you for reviewing.

Frostbite Wings: I'm sorry I can't tell you why the glass door broke. You'll see it in here in the next chapter and I told people that I won't answer questions that involve the future happenings, so I can't tell you that. I also can't tell you who's calling Takiko because it's a part of the future happening in this chapter. It's quite a surprise, so maybe you just have to read on so you'll see the answers to your questions. Well, about you're third question…Rimudo knew the light because he was not fully outside Takiko's room, he was just about to go out of her room so he saw his very visible shadow on the wall that was caused by the bright light see? Thanks for liking my story, and thanks for your review. See ya!

Mizu no musume: aww! You're the weirdest Aneki there is Aneki! Jk! Anyway…umm yeah…perhaps chappie is a funny word…About the Chamuka thingy…yeah you'll see Tomite being called Chamuka in here and Rimudo calling him Chamuka. –winks- Thanks for reviewing.

Cherry blossom318: I'm glad you liked it. I love romance too. Thanks for the review!

Lavender-Stone: -Scrambles away with a fearful look on her face- don't kill us both yet! We have stories to finish! We're not supposed to die yet! Here's the update anyway, and thanks for reviewing! Update yours too!

A/n: Anyway on with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden or any of it's characters but I own Takemori Reito

"words"

'thoughts'

(comments by me)

Chapter 9: Shigi

Rimudo rushed forwards to Takiko but he stopped abruptly when he saw what was before him.

It was a guy of his age or older. He was holding Takiko and was staring down at Rimudo.

Takiko had a shocked expression etched on her face but then, she was not resisting him at any case. It was after a few seconds when she shocked Rimudo furthermore, by hugging the guy with a faint smile slowly appearing on her features.

"Takiko! What are you doing! He's from Kutou, why are you hugging him! Come here now before you place your life in danger!" Rimudo said with a trace of jealousy in his voice.

Takiko looked at the guy's eyes as a sign to release her for the moment, and then she slowly walked towards Rimudo with the guy following her closely behind.

"Rimudo, anshin shite. He's my friend. He's not from Kutou or whatever country in this world…He's from Japan…with me." Takiko said.

"Takiko! Let's go! We must hurry!" the guy cut in.

Takiko smiled at Rimudo and started to walk back to the guy who was waiting for her with his arm already offered for her to take.

"Takiko matte!" Rimudo said grabbing her wrist.

"eh?" Takiko said in a surprisingly tone.

"Don't go. I feel something strange about this guy. He may not be the one you know. You might be endangered, I just feel it. Please, don't go. Or at least wait here till sunrise—"

"Takiko. Come on, we have to be going. Tell the prince we should go NOW. We cannot be delayed." The guy said sternly.

Takiko also felt that there was something strange in him but she decided not to take notice of it.

"…I…I have to go Rimudo…I'm sorry…I'll see you sometime I hope…I'm really sorry…" Takiko said and hurriedly went towards the guy who carried her surprisingly and jumped off outside the window without a thanks or a back glance at Rimudo, who, meanwhile, was wearing an extremely jealous and frustrated look on his face.

(fufufu! I have a reason for calling the guy, the guy and not a name or anything! –laughs evily- you'll see soon!)

* * *

Back at Takiko's Room… 

"Rimudo-sama!" Soruen said hurrying towards Rimudo.

"Soruen." Rimudo said.

"I saw the bright light Rimudo-sama. I rushed to see what caused it since I had a feeling it was not a friendly one." Soruen said.

Rimudo, however, turned to Soruen and looked at him directly before speaking in hushed tones. "Soruen, stay here. Also, take this," Rimudo said giving Soruen a piece of parchment with writings and with Rimudo's sign at the bottom. "Show it to them and tell them, I will be away for some time. I will return soon and while I am away, guard the walls double protectively. I must go now Soruen. Until then." Rimudo said hurrying up to his own suite.

He took his cape, which he threw over him, and with a gust of wind he disappeared. (Yeah, he already knew what his powers can do.)

* * *

At Takiko and the guy… 

The guy stopped in the middle of the forest and put Takiko down. There was a horse tied up against a tree near where they stopped and the guy immediately pulled Takiko towards it.

"Chotto, Reito…where are we going?" Takiko asked.

The guy did not answer her, instead, he lifted her up at the back of the horse and then he himself jumped on and rode off.

"Reito—"

"Boku no namae wa Reito ja nai desu, genbu no miko." The guy answered.

"Eh!" Takiko exclaimed bewildered.

"Boku no namae wa Shigi." The guy continued still in his calm state.

"Shigi? Chotto…did you change your name? Oh, please, don't play jokes on me." Takiko said.

"I am not, miko. Only you thought I was that Reito you're talking about. However, I was lucky and at that time, I only pretended to be that friend of yours. That Hokkan prince was right, and it was such a good thing for me you didn't believe him." Shigi answered.

"Let me off then. Now." Takiko commanded.

"I cannot do that priestess. I have orders. I have captured you and as for now, you will be going to the camp site of Kutou with me." Shigi said.

They were joined by another man riding a horse, also same attire as Shigi.

"Shigi, Hakei-sama ordered us that we must kill the priestess before sunrise." The another man said.

"Aa, Hien. Well, then. We must hurry at once." Shigi answered shortly.

They reached a certain part of the forest were campfires could be seen, with bright lights lighting the forests. Tents stood next to each other, and Takiko saw soldiers making way as Shigi and Hien passed.

They stopped at the farthermost tent and at once Takiko jumped down and tried to run away but to her surprise, soldiers blocked her in everyway she tried to escape to and until finally she had no where free to go.

Shigi approached her slowly with a smirk crossing his face. Hien followed him closely behind his weapon threateningly pointing at her.

"Now, now priestess, do you think you could escape that easily?" Hien said.

"You lot, go back to your tents. We will take care of her." Shigi said pulling her towards him and dragging her off to one of the tents.

Takiko tried to wriggle free against his grasps but she ended up twisting her wrists, making her wince in pain and cause a few tears to fall from her eyes.

Shigi noticed this and immediately let go of her, instead, carrying her inside. He placed her down beside a post and tied her wrists and ankles against it.

"Will you please just let me go!" Takiko yelled loudly.

"I cannot do that miko. You proved yourself not trustable if you're able to move freely." Shigi said.

"What do you want from me!" Takiko asked in a frustrated tone.

"We have orders to kill you, that's what we need." Shigi said.

"What have I done to earn that punishment!" Takiko asked louder with a pissed look on her face.

"You're the priestess of Genbu that's it. And you are not to be let go to be able to summon Genbu." Shigi stated camly though sternly.

"NANI SORE!" Takiko shouted louder than ever, glaring at Shigi angrily.

"Will you please be quiet!" Shigi said with a trace of annoyed-ness in his voice.

"I WILL IF YOU LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" Takiko yelled even louder than before.

"Quiet!" Hien said loudly as he entered the tent.

"LET ME GO!" Takiko shouted louder.

"Zip it!" Hien said irritatingly.

"LET ME GO!" Takiko screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Hien bellowed slapping her face hardly.

"Hien!" Shigi said sternly with a scary look in his face.

"Shigi—"

"Stop it." Shigi commanded eyeing him dangerously.

Hien immediately went out of the tent glancing back once at Takiko.

Shigi went to the corner of the tent and took a wet cloth hanging at the side of a wooden table. He crouched down beside Takiko and wiped the blood off her cheek where a bruise was left where Hien previously slapped her.

Takiko stared at him surprisingly although the frustrated look still didn't go away.

"Why are you doing this? What's the use if you're going to kill me a few minutes later?" Takiko asked.

"I don't think this is the right time to tell you things you must soon know. However, I trust that you will learn about it later on." Shigi said once more standing up and throwing the cloth to a basin nearby.

"What are you talking about?" Takiko asked.

"You'll know soon." Shigi said and with that, he went outside the tent, leaving her to herself for the time being.

* * *

It was late midnight and Takiko was watching Shigi's back as he fumbled over something she could not see.

* * *

Shigi's POV: 

I stared at the back of my hand and again I saw it glowing. I saw the kanji of rooftop glowing green brightly. I hit my fist at the table in frustration.

'How come I'm here in Kutou, serving the prince and then, I will learn that I am to be one of the seishis of Genbu born to protect the priestess who I am ordered to kill now!'

I turned to glance quickly at her and found her nearly dozing off, but was trying to keep her eyes open. I saw her wrists and ankles already bleeding slightly from the roughened ropes that were tied on her. I was so engaged deeply in my thoughts that only after a few minutes did I notice, that I found her staring back at me although there was no expression or feeling shown on her face.

End of Shigi's POV

* * *

The rustlings of leaves were heard suddenly outside followed by strong blows of wind. The cloth that covered the tent's entrance was suddenly shredded into pieces. 

Before Takiko knew it, the ropes that bound her wrists and ankles were cut loose and she was able to move freely once again.

Shigi immediately caught her by the waist and blocked her in attempt to protect her.

It was after awhile when the gusts of wind vanished and they both saw the surroundings clearly.

"Shichi seishi." Shigi said.

"Ri-rimudo!" Takiko exclaimed.

A/n: Phew! That's long… I'm sorry I've been slow in updating again. Well I hope you all like the chapter. I don't know when I'll be updating soon. The meantime, please review.

Translations: (not exact but will do)

Anshin shite – relax/ don't worry

"Boku no namae wa Reito ja nai desu, genbu no miko." – "My name is not Reito, priestess of Genbu."

"Boku no namae wa Shigi." – "My name is Shigi."

"NANI SORE!" – "WHAT'S THAT!" (It's actually said like that but I meant to say, "what kind of reason is that" ok?)

A/n: Please review. If you have any questions or if I forgot to translate anything, tell me.

Lavender Wings


	10. moto no sekai

A/n: Hello people I'm back with this new chappie. I am so so so sorry I haven't update for a really long time, I'm having a minor writer's block in here. I'll use Uruki for his female form and Rimudo for his male form. Thank you for your reviews, here I'll answer them for you.

Frostbite Wings: Thanks! Well, here I am with the update four days after. Ok, there was light when Shigi appeared because it concerns his power…and about his power as a seishi, I'm not gonna tell you that just yet. I think that answers your second question too. Thanks for reviewing, see you in a bit.

Cherry blossom318: Fufufu! I really like Shigi and well, I thought it would be nice if I make him a seishi. Thanks, I'm feeling quite unsure how Hien acts so it's really nice to know I made him act alright. Thanks for the review!

Lavender-Stone: Well, yeah I'm fine! And…I'm really thinking about the pairings but I agree it's not that bad if Shigi anded up with Takiko…but still…I think only Rimudo deserves Takiko…-winks- well, it turned out a great day last Thursday, see you tomorrow. Thanks for your review!

Priestess of the North: Thank you. I'm really happy you like it. I appreciate what you said very much and well, thanks for reviewing and reading my story.

A/n: By the way, Urumiya and Inami's original seishi powers are still unknown so in this story, I'll probably decide what powers they will possess. Also, Shigi's voice is very much alike Reito ok? Well, on with the chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden or any of its characters but I own Takemori Reito.

"words"

'thoughts'

(comments by me)

The Prince and the Priestess

Chapter 10: moto no sekai

"Takiko wo hanase!" Rimudo said.

"…Sore wa dame desu, shichi seishi." Shigi replied.

Takiko tried to dodge Shigi and make a run towards the door where Rimudo was but Shigi caught her almost the minute she moved and told her to stay still.

There was a commotion heard outside the tents and the sound was getting nearer where Shigi, Rimudo, and Takiko were.

"…Kutou yatsu!" Rimudo said.

"Hien." Shigi stated.

Shigi ripped the backside of the tent and pushed Takiko outside followed by him. His sign once more glowed green and a bright light flashed from the back of his right palm. (Oh yes, btw, at the PS2 game of Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden, Shigi holds his weapon with his left hand so I guess he's left handed and so I placed the sign on the opposite palm.)

"Oi! Mattero Kisama!" Rimudo shouted at the two of them.

"Rimudo!" Takiko called reaching for him.

Shigi carried her bridal style out of Rimudo's reach and she resisted him although in the end, her resistance had no effect on him.

"Takiko!" Uruki shouted. (Yeah, he already changed to his seishi form.)

"Ja na." Shigi said with a smirk crossing his face.

He hurried off with Takiko in his arms, leaving Uruki behind.

"Hey! Put me down! Let me go!" Takiko screamed.

"Stop! Please stay still miko!" Shigi told her.

"No I won't! Now let me go!" Takiko screamed resisting him.

Shigi lost his balance and fell. Takiko seized her chance and tried to run but as soon as she stood up, she saw Hien pointing his weapon to her neck. (I don't know how they called the weapon Hien used so for now go with it but if anyone knew, then please tell me.)

"Don't even think about it." Hien said coldly.

Shigi got up to his feet and pulled Takiko to him. A bright light glowed from Shigi's left hand which blinded Hien momentarily. (The light didn't blind Takiko or Shigi ok? It's for some reason.)

"Hashirimasu yo, miko." Shigi said pulling her deeper towards the forest.

"Eh! Chotto matte! Rimudo—"

"Takiko!" Shigi shouted taking her forearm and pulling her behind a rock before someone else saw them.

Takiko's eyes blanked suddenly as she heard her name called with a certain tone of voice she was missing to hear.

"Rei…to…" Takiko whispered.

* * *

Rimudo saw them and hurried to their direction but he couldn't get anymore nearer when a bright light glowed around the area. 

"Dame da Takiko! Ikunna!" Rimudo shouted.

* * *

Shigi tried to look out for her but he fell back and could not see her considering the brightness of the light that surrounded her.

* * *

Takiko saw Reito slowly turning towards her, offering his hand to her. 

"Takiko…oide…" she heard Reito whispering gently to her.

* * *

The last rays of light disappeared and both Shigi and Rimudo saw she was no where to be found. 

Rimudo saw Shigi walking back towards the campsite of Kutou.

"Kisama!" Rimudo shouted making a move to release a gust of wind at Shigi. However, before he managed to do so, Shigi released bright rays of light through the back of his hand at Rimudo which also, like Hien blinded him momentarily.

"Shichi seishi no chikara wa…muda da." Shigi said calmly.

Rimudo blocked his eyes using his arm to protect him from the blinding rays of light and when it finally disappeared, he saw Shigi, his left hand holding his right arm, his right one, it's back facing Rimudo, with the kanji of rooftop glowing bright in it.

"Boku wa…genbu no shichi seishi no…Urumiya da."

* * *

Takiko found herself lying at her room with her woven anklet and her small bag beside her. She heard someone calling her name. 

"Takiko!"

She sat up and looked around. She was back in Tokyo, and as she heard her name called once more, she recognized it to be Reito's.

"Watashi wa koko ni iru wa!" Takiko replied shakily.

She heard quickened footsteps nearing her direction, and even before she knew it, she found herself in the arms of someone she longed so much to see.

"Takiko! Where have you gone to! I've been looking for you everywhere for about quarter an hour already! How did you get here! How did you get here so suddenly without even making the slightest noise!…I was worried…" Reito said.

"Reito…" Was all Takiko can say and that moment, she started to cry as she hugged him back tightly.

"I missed you…" Takiko said.

"Where have you been these past fifteen minutes?" Reito asked.

"Eh! Juu-go fun? Na—!" Takiko exclaimed bewildered.

"What's the matter? What happened? Tell me." Reito said.

Takiko thought it would be better if she were to tell no one since she figured out they would only think she was crazy and that there were no such things as living things inside the book and shichi seishis and mikos.

"Nan…demo…nai…wa…Ja…isshou ni gakko he ikimashou…" Takiko said trying to change the subject.

Reito tried to push the matter but she quickly shove her bag and anklet and pulled Reito outside with her before another conversation about her whereabouts that past fifteen minutes started.

* * *

That day's Naginata practice was the very hardest Takiko felt in her life. She could not block almost every move Reito did and worst, she fell on her back against the hard ground several times which caused her back to ache. 

"Hai! Soko made! Rei! Minna, kyou owari desu. Mata ashita." Their instructor said and left.

Reito bowed at Takiko and Takiko bowed back but after that she fell flat face to the ground.

"Takiko! Shikarisei!" Reito said kneeling beside her turning her around against her back.

"Mou dame…atashi no ude to haigo ga…itai…yo…gomen…" Takiko whispered falteringly.

She looked at him once and then, her eyes immediately closed and she lost her consciousness.

Reito raised a hand on her forehead and felt it burning hot.

"Netsu!"

* * *

A/n: Chapter 10 finally ends here. I've been typing this thing for almost a week and a half already…I'm sorry for not updating sooner…I've been busy with other stuff…so I'm really sorry…I also had a minor writer's block until now…if you have suggestion or just anything to say, tell me…And also…I just some extra news…I'm planning to write a fic using the characters of the PS2 game Kagami no Miko…also…I'm planning to write a fic with the pairings of Miaka-Amiboshi and Yui-Suboshi…well…that's all. Thanks for reviewing everyone. And please review. 

Translations: (Not exact but will do)

"Takiko wo hanase!" – "Let go of Takiko!"

"…Sore wa dame desu, shichi seishi." – "…That cannot be done, star warrior."

"…Kutou yatsu!" – "…Kutou people!"

"Oi! Mattero Kisama!" – "Oi! Wait up You!"

"Ja na." – "Bye Bye."

"Hashirimasu yo, miko." – "Run, miko."

"Eh! Chotto matte! Rimudo—" – "Eh! Wait a minute! Rimudo—"

"Dame da Takiko! Ikunna!" – "Don't Takiko! Don't go!"

"Takiko…oide…" – "Takiko…come…"

Kisama – You (impolite form)

"Shichi seishi no chikara wa…muda da." – "Powers of a star warrior to me is…ineffective." (Translated like that but not literally)

"Boku wa…genbu no shichi seishi no…Urumiya da." – "I am…Genbu's star warrior…Urumiya."

"Watashi wa koko ni iru wa!" – "I'm here!"

"Eh! Juu-go fun? Na—!" – "Eh! Fifteen minutes? Wha—!"

"Nan…demo…nai…wa…Ja…isshou ni gakko he ikimashou…" – "It's…nothing…come on…let's go to school…"

"Hai! Soko made! Rei! Minna, kyou owari desu. Mata ashita." – (Hai is yes but in this sentence this is a kinda calling you know…) "Stop right there! Bow! Everyone, today's lesson is finished. I'll see you all tomorrow." (It's translated like that but not literally and exactly.)

Shikarisei – Hold on or get a grip

"Mou dame…atashi no ude to haigo ga…itai…yo…gomen…" – "…couldn't…my arms and my back…hurts so much…I'm sorry…" (she's saying that she couldn't practice anymore since her arms and her back hurts so much already k?)

Netsu- fever

A/n: Please review.

Lavender Wings


End file.
